Amiga
by Jaxsome
Summary: [AdrienxChloé] Cuando Chloé es akumatizada varias veces por Hawk Moth, Adrien/Cat Noir va a intentar ayudar que supere cualquier tristeza o enojo por la que ella esté pasando... sin saber que él es el causante de todo.


**¡Hola!, este es mi primer fanfic sobre Miraculous Ladybug, una serie que me gusta xd, y este fic narraría un ship que sería genial que existiese: Adrien x Chloé.**

 **Espero les guste este primer capítulo, y dejen su review**

 _《Inicio de capítulo》_

Y ahí figuraban, Ladybug y Cat Noir, encerrados en la, arquitectónicamente, perfecta pirámide del Louvre, museo que estaba siendo amenazado por Antibug, cuya identidad era Chloé Bourgeois, la pretenciosa hija del alcalde de París, quien nuevamente volvió a ser akumatizada... por octava vez consecutiva en menos de dos semanas. Antibug parecía ser un hábito para París.

Ladybug: ¡Otra vez ella!, ya no la soporto más - Exclamaba en quejas y enojo Ladybug, mientras Cat Noir se mantenía pensativo.

Para Marinette ya era un gran fastidio resistir todas las humillaciones que le propinaba Chloé y su enorme ego de forma diaria, pero ahora, como Ladybug, era aún más fastidioso, porque cada vez que la deskumatizaba, seguían las humillaciones en la vida cotidiana. ¿por qué tomarse tanto esfuerzo en ayudar a una persona que siempre le hace maldades?

Ladybug: ¿Y tú que piensas tanto Cat? - Le pregunta la heroína al poseedor del destructor Gataclismo.

Cat Noir, por su parte, se encontraba recostado en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en sus propias manos, de esa forma, pensaba mucho sobre Antibug y Chloé, él ya no quería que su amiga se enfureciera tan frecuentemente de tal manera que Hawk Moth siempre la akumatice con éxito; a diferencia de Ladybug, Cat Noir intentaba comprender a Chloé, sí, ella era malcríada, también engreída, cruel y despiadada, pero él sabía que ella estaba sufriendo mucho por algo, aunque no podía llegar a entender por qué sufría y no importaba cuantas veces intentase entenderlo.

Ladybug: Tierra llamando a Cat Noir, ¿Estás ahí? - Le pregunta nuevamente Ladybug al ver que Cat Noir estaba pérdido en sus pensamientos.

Sin escuchar lo que decía Ladybug, Cat Noir se coloca de pies y observa fijamente a su compañera.

Cat Noir: Por favor, no quiero que desakumatices a esa chica otra vez - Le dice seriamente con una expresión nunca antes vista por parte del héroe felino.

Ladybug: ¡¿Qué?! Admito que desakumatizarla una y otra vez es, ya, muy absurdo, pero si no lo hago, ella no parará e intentará quitarnos nuestros miraculous, ya debes saber eso muy bien Cat - Ante ello, de forma misteriosa, Cat Noir le da la espalda.

Cat Noir: Por favor te lo pido, no intervengas en treinta minutos, si quieres descansa a tu akuma, para luego ir y hacer lo que sabes hacer - Dicho eso, el ágil felino se aleja a gran velocidad en búsqueda de Antibug, dejando a Ladybug sorprendida y con mucho que pensar.

Cat Noir, luego de haberse trasladado vélozmente, llegó a la sala de exposición egipcia que dirige el padre de Alix, ahí Antibug lo esperaba, esbozando una sonrisa malígna y preparada para atacarle con su yoyo.

Antibug: Miren a quién tenemos aquí, a la leal mascota de París - Pronunciaba la rubia en tono sarcástico y entre risas, mientras balanceaba su yoyo intentando intimidar a Cat Noir.

Cat Noir: No quiero seguir luchando contigo, Chloé, solamente quiero hablar - Le dice Cat Noir quien coge su vara y la tira al suelo, luego extiende sus brazos intentando mostrar que no poseía otro tipo de arma o trampa.

Antibug: ¡Yo no soy Chloé! ¡Ella era una boba que te admiraba a tí y a Ladybug! - Exclama ciertamente enfurecida, aunque la villana guardó su yoyo confiando en que Cat Noir no significaba amenaza - Y bien, dime dónde está la farsante - Preguntaba refiriendosé a Ladybug.

Cat Noir: Yo le pedí que se largará de aquí, solo estamos tú y yo - Le responde mientras se acercaba a Antibug dando un par de pasos.

Antibug: ¿En serio piensas que soy tonta? ¡Quieres tenderme una trampa!, admitelo, idiota - Exclama y grita con enojo Antibug, aunque algo notó Cat Noir que le sorprendió, los ojos de ella se cristalizaban, ¿quería llorar?

Cat Noir: No pienso que eres tonta, y tampoco te tenderé una trampa, solamente me ocupa hablar contigo - Le responde acercandosé lentamente a Antibug, quien no retrocedía y se mantenía firme esperando su llegada.

Antibug: ¡No mientas! ¡Nadie desea hablar conmigo! Eres igual de mentiroso que... - Sin ella querer, escapa esa última oración descriptiva que le da intriga a Cat Noir.

Cat Noir: ¿Igual a quién? - Le pregunta el felino, a la par que los ojos de Antibug seguían llenandosé de líquido que, a su vez, deseaba salir de ella como lágrimas.

Antibug: ¡Eso no te incumbe! - Grita con la voz quebradiza a punto de llorar al recordar a cierta persona quien era su motivo de dolor.

En ese instante, viendo la situación desde su guarida, Hawk Moth comenzaba a desesperarse, nunca le había ocurrido tal cosa con sus akumatizaciones.

Hawk Moth: ¡Quitale su anillo, Antibug! - Le ordenaba, telepaticamente, furioso el villano a Antibug.

Pese a la orden, Antibug le ignoró y dejó salir una lagrima de sus ojos, cuya lagrima Cat Noir secó rápida y suavemente con su dedo.

Cat Noir: Llora, no sientas orgullo en este instante, solamente llora - Le dijo el felino que se acercó suficientemente a Antibug como para abrazarla, y lo hizo, enrollando sus brazos en ella de forma cálida y protectora.

Y así, sin protestar o reaccionar mal, la rubia recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Cat Noir y estalló en lagrimas, había un gran dolor en ella que ya no resistía más y ser akumatizada no evito guardar ese sentimiento.

En ese momento Ladybug llegó a la sala, aunque se limitó a hacer algun ruido y se escondió detrás de unos grandes jarrones egipcios.

Cat Noir: Y bien, ¿Podrías decirme por qué has estado enojada estos días? Quizás pueda ayudarte - Le pregunta, amablemente, Cat Noir a la rubia.

Antibug: *snif* E-eso sigue sin incumberte, i-idiota - Le respondió con sus acostumbradas respuestas ofensivas, aunque hablaba en tartamudeos e intentaba parar de llorar.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Cat Noir, proseguido de una corta carcajada, le era irónicamente gracioso como ella lloraba y seguía siendo como es: orgullosa y odiosa.

Cat Noir: ¿Sabes? Admiro mucho tu actitud firme y fiel a ser como eres - Le dice Cat Noir con una sonrisa y ríendose un poco, ante ello, Antibug sonrió levemente.

Antibug: ¿Eh? Gracias, nadie me había... dicho eso - Tal agradecimiento era de la mísmisima Chloé, aún estando como Antibug claro.

Cat Noir: Wow, nunca esperaba oír un gracias por parte de Chloé, o Antibug, como quiera llamarte, siquiera un gato en siete vidas podría llegar a oír eso - Comenta entre risas Cat Noir, haciendo molestar un poco a Antibug, quien, sorprendentemente, también reía, ya había dejado de llorar.

Antibug: Entonces será la primera y única vez en tus siete vidas que me oirás agradecerte - Le dice en broma y con una sonrisa, pretenciosa como siempre.

De forma sorprendente, un aura celeste se hizo presente alrededor de Cat Noir y Antibug quienes se mantenían abrazados. El aura celeste fue cubriendo a Antibug y la desakumatizaba, a la par que el akuma salía automáticamente de ella y sin maldad, el akuma estaba sano del poder de Hawk Moth. Ahora, se podía ver a Chloé, con su atuendo civil.

Cat Noir: (...¿Qué ha pasado? Se ha desakumatizado sin más...) - Pensó Cat Noir sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

Chloé: ¿Eh? ¡¿P-por qué me abrazas?! ¡Alejate de mí, gato asqueroso! - Grita la chica odiosa que Cat Noir conoce muy bien, y se separa de él rápidamente.

Cat Noir: Eh, debería agradecerme, te he desakumatizado - Le dice Cat Noir encogiendosé de brazos un poco enojado por la reacción de Chloé al desakumatizarse.

Chloé: ¡No me interesa! Mejor esfumate de mi vista antes que llame a mi papi, por si no le conoces, es el alcalde - Le amenaza Chloé como siempre ella amenaza.

Cat Noir: No lo creo señorita Bourgeois, mi labor es escoltarle al hotel Le Grand Paris, órdenes de su padre, el alcalde - Le dice servicialmente Cat Noir, aunque, en realidad, el padre de Chloé jamás le dió esas órdenes...

Chloé: ¡Fueses empezado por ahí, cabeza hueca! - Exclama Chloé, con enojo, creyendo la mentira del héroe felino.

Chloé, sin darle tiempo a respuestas, se alejó caminando, seguida de su "escolta", Cat Noir.

Cat Noir: (...está sufriendo por alguien, debo detener esto definitivamente de alguna forma...) - Pensó, ya sabiendo perfectamente que Chloé estaba dolida por alguien.

Chloé y Cat Noir se habían ido, y Ladybug salió de su "escondite" muy confundida. Pese a que no vió nada, si puede ver, desde lejos, a Chloé caminando junto a Cat Noir. Él la había desakumatizado, pero, hasta ese momento, el único ser que podía hacer eso era Ladybug.

Ladybug: (...¿CÓMO? Cat Noir la desakumatizo, no, no entiendo nada...) - Pensó la heroína, claramente confundida al darse cuenta que su compañero había desakumatizado a Chloé.

Y así, con Ladybug confundida, esta historia da inicio con un curioso misterio y con un Cat Noir/Adrien dispuesto a ayudar a su ** Amiga**.

 _《Fin de capítulo》_


End file.
